Whammy romance
by RainbowJapan
Summary: Song fic: Bad romance by Lady GAGA Dedicated to Nat-chan! on youtube MelloXMattXNear rated T for mention of the word RAPE!


Dedicated to Natalie Goldsmith(garraSamasLover on youtube) because she mad a CMV(cosplay music video) of Matt, Mello, and of course Near(couldn't be a love triangle without Near!) and it inspired me to make this even thought the video came out a while ago and I just now made it

Here is the link to the video: .com/watch?v=0cUqw29tHhI

Honorable mentions:

Amanda(.com/user/KunoichiShea on youtube)

Tessy(.com/user/AkumoHyoukyo on youtube)

I am subscribed to all three of them. And I am very happy that I am subscribed to them because I usually cant breathe because I laugh so much

Soo I love you guys(or girls rather?) and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own death note. If I did it would probably be Yaoi(who's with me?!). And BB would actually BE IN the anime. I Also do not own Nat-chan's video it belongs to her. And the last thing I do not own is .com/ because that's where I got the French translation from

* * *

Oh, ohhhhh, caught in a Whammy romance

Oh, ohhhhh, caught in a Whammy romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah

Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah

Mello-Ooo-la-la

Want your Whammy romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah

Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah

Mello-Ooo-la-la

Want your Whammy romance

I want your stripes, I want your goggles(Matt)

I want your White hair as long as it's free(Near)

I want your love, love, love, love, I want your love,

I want your temper, the touch of leather(Mello)

I want your leather studded kiss in the sand(Mello)

I want your love, love, love, love, I want your love

You know that I want you, you know that I raped you

I want it bad, your Whammy romance

I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a whammy romance

I want your blonde hair and your painful revenge(Mello's revenge on Near)

You and me live in a Whammy romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh

Caught in a Whammy romance

oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh

Caught in a Whammy romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah

Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah

Mello-Ooo-la-la

Want your bad romance

I want that red head, I want that top score(Matt)

Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine

I want your love, love, love, love, I want your love

I want your tight pants, your rosary beads(Mello)

Want you in my room, baby your sick

I want your love, love, love, love, I want your love

You know that I want you, you know that I raped you,

I want it bad, your Whammy romance

want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a whammy romance

I want your blonde hair and your painful revenge(Mello's revenge on Near)

You and me live in a Whammy romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh

Caught in a Whammy romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh

Caught in a Whammy romance(now it's time for my favorite part!)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah

Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah

Mello-Ooo-la-la

Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah

Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah

Mello-Ooo-la-la

Want your bad romance

Walk, walk, Whammys baby, work it watch that ass, crazy

Walk, walk, white clothes baby, work it watch that ass, crazy

Walk, walk, Leather baby, work it watch that ass, crazy

Walk, walk, stripes baby, work it, Near's an albino freak baby

I want your love and I want your revenge,

I want your love, will we ever be more then friends?

Mello je vous veux, maintenant j'avoue, je vous veux Mello, (English: Mello i want you, now i confess, i want you Mello,)

lets be more then friends!

lets be more then friends!

Lets be more then friends!

That Whammy romance!

THAT WHAMMY ROMANCE!

I want your love, and I want your revenge,

You and me live in a Whammy romance

I want your love and your painful revenge you and me could write a Whammy romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh

Writing a Whammy romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh

Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh

Now it's a Whammy romance!

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah

Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah

Mello-ooo-la-la

It's a whammy romance!

_____________________________________________________________________________________ this was made because I was feeling creative before I went to bed. And I know it's horrible!!!!!! I would have liked to but wasn't working my harders


End file.
